The use of microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices as miniaturized motion, pressure, or acceleration sensing devices, is widespread in many of today's more sophisticated products. For example, MEMS devices are found in personal electronics including smart phones, fitness electronics, and personal computing devices such as notepads and tablets. MEMS devices also enjoy widespread use in vehicle and aerospace applications including, for example, accident detection and airbag deployment systems in cars and guidance systems in aircraft. These devices are also being adapted as medical devices, for example, to monitor a patient's vital signs. For many of these applications the MEMS devices are coupled to application specific integrated circuits (ASIC's) to measure and interpret signals from these devices. More and more applications are being sought with an ever-increasing desire to further miniaturize the size of the sensing elements, to make them more rugged and more economical to fabricate.